Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is an American animated television series – the third entry in Cartoon Network's Ben 10 franchise created by team Man of Action (a group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle), and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It was slated to premiere after the series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force on March 26, 2010, but actually premiered on April 23, 2010, in the US and in the UK; and Latin America on October 10, 2010, coincidentally the date was 10/10/10, and at 10 a.m.needed In Canada, the series started airing on September 12, 2010, on Teletoon. The series finale finished on March 31, 2012 with the two-part episode, The Ultimate Enemy, being in memory of series developer and producer Dwayne McDuffie, who died during the production of the series. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Characters 3 Episodes 3.1 Crossovers 4 Principal voice actors 4.1 Additional voices 5 Crew 6 Video games 7 Toys 8 See also 9 References 10 External links Plotedit The plot follows on from Ben 10: Alien Force; set one year after the events of the previous series. The Omnitrix has been destroyed, and Ben must learn to master the incredible and incomprehensible secrets of the new Ultimatrix, a gauntlet-like version of the old Omnitrix that not only gives him access to all of his original alien abilities, but also allows him to evolve his alien forms into far much stronger and more powerful versions; called "ultimate forms." However, in the premiere episode, "Fame", a young fan named Jimmy Jones deduces Ben's secret identity and reveals it to the world. Ben becomes an overnight celebrity, hailed by kids as a hero but distrusted by most adults as a possible threat. With Gwen, Kevin, Julie, and Grandpa Max still at his side, Ben continues to battle alien threats to the galaxy, including finding five aliens that were attacked and kidnapped by an Osmosian villain named Aggregor. Their names were Bivalvan, Galapegus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad. After Aggregor captured and fused with all five aliens, he began searching for the Map of Infinity to go to the Forge of Creation and absorb the vastly limitless, infinite God/cosmic-like powers of Celestialsapiens. Later, Kevin is forced to absorb energy from the Ultimatrix and goes insane with tremendous energy and power, but is shown that he does still have a good human heart, and still does care, and that he has not gone completely evil. Kevin is eventually returned to normal and Aggregor's actions are reversed.2 The second season features more self-contained stories rather than employing an overall storyline, although a real storyline is developing with the appearance of the mysterious, but dangerous Sir George and the extra-dimensional demon called "Diagon". After the defeat of Vilgax who absorbed the enormous abilities and powers of Diagon to become even stronger and more powerful, Azmuth appears to ask Ben to give his sword and the Ultimatrix back, giving Ben the new-and-improved and greatly modified version of the Omnitrix. Charactersedit Main article: List of Ben 10 characters Episodesedit Main article: List of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episodes Season Episodes First airdate Last airdate Main Villain(s) 1 20 April 23, 2010 December 10, 2010 Aggregor and Ultimate Kevin 2 32 February 4, 2011 March 31, 2012 Vilgax and Diagon Crossoversedit Main article: Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Principal voice actorsedit Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson, Forever Knights, Buzz, The Ultimatrix, AmpFibian (in "Fused"), Alien Prisoner, Synthroid, Albedo, Eon Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson, Sunny Tennyson Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin, Robotic Guard, Forever Knights Dee Bradley Baker - Humungousaur/Ultimate Humungousaur, Jetray, Chromastone, Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey, Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo, Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill, Upchuck, Cannonbolt/Ultimate Cannonbolt, Lodestar, Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire, Armodrillo, Goop, Bivalvan, Nanomech, Way Big, Brainstorm, Water Hazard, Terraspin, AmpFibian, Heatblast, NRG, Diamondhead, Wildmutt/Ultimate Wildmutt, Eatle, Fastrack, ChamAlien, Clockwork, Jury Rigg, Four Arms (16 year old Ben), Stinkfly, Sevenseven, Pickaxe Aliens, SSSerpent, Andreas, P'andor, Ra'ad, Computron, Psyphon, Barry, Harvey Hackett, Cyborg, Plant Alien, Lucubras, Sir Reginald, Trumbipulor, Ultimate Ben 10,000, Prisoner #775, DNAlien Arachnichimp, DNAlien Eunice, Xenocyte, Flame Keeper, Audition Alien #1, Audition Alien #2, Audition Alien #3, Inspector #13, Ignacius, Pallorfang, Pterodactyl John DiMaggio - Will Harangue, Colonel Rozum, Aggregor, Rath, Vulkanus, Zombozo, Galapagus, Forever Knights, Adwaita, Four Arms (10 year old Ben), Octagon Vreedle, Magister Coronach, Carnie, Conduit Edwards, Trash Monster, Dagon, Spellbinder Vyvan Pham - Julie Yamamoto, Mrs. Jones, Ship Paul Eiding - Grandpa Max Tennyson Additional voicesedit Yeni Álvarez - Dr. Borges Diedrich Bader - Simian Jeff Bennett - Azmuth, Bellicus (of Alien X), Pops Vreedle, Haplor, Major Domo, Hugh, Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr Xander Berkeley - Trukk, Warden Morgg Powers Boothe - Sunder Patrick Cavanaugh - Winston, Additional Voices Diane Delano - Ma Vreedle, Pretty Boy Vreedle Sean Donnellan - Ben 10,000, Eon Robin Atkin Downes - Sir Cyrus, Additional Voices Richard Doyle - Forever King Driscoll, Mr. Baumann, Enoch Greg Ellis - Chet Rigby, Sir Dagonet Miguel Ferrer - Magister Hulka Brian George - Victor Validus, Egor the Janitor Nicholas Guest - Simons Olivia Hack - Emily Danny Jacobs - Dr. Pervis Juliet Landau - Natalie Tennyson, Verdona Tennyson, Fitz Matt Levin - Cash Murray Vicki Lewis - Agent Locke Beth Littleford - Sandra Tennyson Tress MacNeille - Zennith Peter MacNicol - Oliver Thompson, Mr. Webb Jason Marsden - Antonio, Teenage Max Tennyson Marianne Muellerleile - Maureen David McCallum - Paradox Christopher McDonald - Overlord/Carl Nesmith Don McManus - Carl Tennyson Scott Menville - Jimmy Jones, J.T. Bill Mumy - Agent Bryson Rob Paulsen - Rhomboid Vreedle, Baz-El, Magister Patelliday Khary Payton - Hex Jim Piddock - Forever King Urien, Forever Knights Tara Platt - Jennifer Nocturne Alexander Polinsky - Argit Jon Polito - Mizaru Chris Pratt - Cooper Daniels Molly Quinn - Eunice James Remar - Vilgax Peter Renaday - Sir George Kevin Michael Richardson - Magister Pyke, Kwarrel Zeno Robinson - Alan Albright Charlie Schlatter - Tack Dwight Schultz - Dr. Animo J.K. Simmons - Magister Prior Gilhil Peter Stormare - King Xarion Tara Strong - Young Ben Tennyson, Serena (of Alien X) Fred Tatasciore - Hammer, Surgeon, Quince, Robot Guard, Strabismus James Arnold Taylor - Kodek Brannigan, Kolar, Announcer, Fridge, Vilgax Actor Tia Texada - Elena Validus Kari Wahlgren - Charmcaster, Rojo Wil Wheaton - Darkstar Adam Wylie - Pierce Keone Young - Mr. Yamamoto Crewedit Glen Murakami - Producer Dwayne McDuffie - Story Editor, Staff Writer † Andrea Romano - Casting and Voice Director Video gamesedit Main article: Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Just like every other iteration of the Ben 10 series, Ultimate Alien received a video game based on its premise. The game was available on the 360, PS2, DS, PSP, Wii, and PS3.3 Main article: Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ben 10 Galactic Racing4 The game will be available on the 360, DS, 3DS, Wii, and PS3.5 Toysedit Ben 10: Ultimate Alien toys were made by Bandai. They were first shown at the New York Toy Fair 2010. The first wave of the toy franchise was released in different places in America in spring 2010. The toys were released in Canada and the United Kingdom in the fall of 2010. McDonald's is also selling six Ben 10: Ultimate Alien toys to promote the show. Category:2010 television series debuts Category:2010s animated television series Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network programs Category:English-language television series Category:Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:Superhero television programs